


Mammon scenarios

by Purpolpukepanda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, The gangs all here too, jumped on this train as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpolpukepanda/pseuds/Purpolpukepanda
Relationships: Mammon/MC
Kudos: 87





	Mammon scenarios

Whenever you have sex or give attention to one his other brothers he will immediately go to you.  
Like you’ve just been tied up overstim and orgasm multiple times by Lucifer, once he leaves wait about a minute and Mammon will be there.  
He’ll just say “Y/N...” in such a needy voice that you can’t say no to him.  
Make him jealous, better than Lucifer sex 100%, He would fuck you with the door wide open or one scenario happened between you and Beel...  
It was your birthday and all of the brothers brought you a cake to celebrate of course some of them putting Icing on your face and Beel licking it all off and some of which was on your neck. Later that night Mammon took you to the kitchen and started fucking you on the table. Of course you knew Beel was going to get a snack and tried to stop him only to have him grab your neck forcing you to look at him, “I want Beel to see who you belong to.” He gave a deep thrust “I would fuck you on the dinning table in front of everyone if I have to.” You moaned and threw your head back only to be mortified by Beel standing in the doorway already having his cock out and pumping it with his hand.  
Let’s just say neither of the three of you were ready for school the next day. 

But he can be anything you want him to be...  
Subby baby boy? You bet he’ll let you tie him up, gag him, heck even use a vibrator on him.  
Also he can be the sweetest at sex. No cap  
I feel like he would be amazing at cockwarming or terrible, like after a long day and you don’t feel like it he would just want to be inside you.  
“I promise I won’t do anything without your permission.”  
But like he’s the devil of Greed that ain’t gonna last long. 

Back to having him being sweet, he HaS A PrAIsE kInK, He’ll Praise you, you’ll praise him, he’ll say things like,  
“You’re so good to me Ah~”  
“God I missed the feeling of your pussy”  
“Please I promise I’ll be good just let me cum please”

This boy is a whimperer or a groaner your choice   
Like if your topping him Whimpering all day   
Bottom groaning and growling from Mammon 

He knows all your weaknesses inside and out... it can even just be a look across the room and you’re already weak for him...

One time your having dinner and he gives you a look, you know that look and immediately regret getting turned on by it. He’s sitting next to you and his hand is on your thigh rubbing circles and grabbing your thigh. You feel his hand go higher tracing the outline of your panties. You’re practically squirming in your seat making sure it looks like you’re just adjusting yourself. Asmo interrupts “Hey Y/N are you okay?” You quickly spurted out a “y-yes Im fine.” Only to have Mammon quickly rubbing your fingers along your clothed core. You knew you couldn’t take his teasing and grabbed his wrist off of you and excused yourself from dinner from “not feeling well” you were so hot and bothered that you just thought of getting yourself off but you knew Mammon would be right up.   
“Need some help?”


End file.
